Episode 143: Daniel Day Nutchuckles
"Daniel Day Nutchuckles" was originally released on March 11, 2013. Description It may be Daylight Savings Time, but we wouldn't recommend skipping this particular hour of comedy. Also, we are very tired, and are going back to bed. Enjoy the show. Suggested Talking Points How Was the Dick For You?, A Falcon Attack at Your Wedding, America's Serious Home Videos, Daniel Day Nutchuckles, Get out of here Columbo, A Penis Pump that Plays Chris Gaines, You're the man now dog, Dude, you're getting Adele tickets. Outline 03:46 - I'm in college, and recently had my first one-night stand. We were both pretty drunk, and it was pretty clear in context, and it was a one night only thing. We parted without exchanging numbers or even adding each other on Facebook. The problem is that I'm going to a party in the next few weeks, and I know the girl will be there. I really want to go because it's a good friend's party and I don't want to miss it just to avoid her, but I really don't want to act when I see her. Do I just act like nothing happened? Do I acknowledge it in some way? How do I stop it from being awkward? -- Awkward In Adelaide 10:25 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Rose, who asks: Any ideas on how a dog should carry the rings for a simple beach wedding? My fiancée and I are planning to have a simple beach wedding. We love dogs and want our dog to be the ring bearer. I'm just looking for ways she can carry the rings without using a pillow. I really want to put the rings in a ball or something. Has anyone heard or seen how a ball/stick/rope can be used for this purpose? Any other creative ideas? Thanks for your input! 21:03 - When I met my girlfriend a few years back, I inherited a load of her friends. Most of them are cool. There are two in particular who we are especially close to. We see them regularly and they are awesome people to hang out with. The trouble is that they both insist on calling me by my surname all the time, which really pisses me off. I don't think my surname is particularly odd, so it's not like it's embarrassing to be called in public, but it's still not how I like to be addressed. They even write it on birthday cards, which is really bizarre. I've never introduced myself by just my surname, and no one else insists on calling me by it, so I don't know where this comes from. Am I wrong for getting so annoyed at this? How do I tell them to stop it without coming across like a massive dick and upsetting two of my best friends? -- Misnomer In Manchester 25:16 - MZ - Personal message from Michael Purtill and Tyron Bignill. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Advertisement for Stop Podcasting Yourself. 31:14 - Y - Sent in by Jon Davis, from Yahoo Answers user Lord Donald Farnsworth, who asks: What do you dislike most about people that don't own horses? 40:26 - I'm in my first year of teaching high school. I told my girlfriend that I looked up some of my students on Facebook. She thought this was really creepy. It's not like I read all their wall posts or look through their pictures. I basically just looked at their profile picture and moved on to the next student. She agreed it wouldn't be weird to do this if I started a new job and looked up the profiles of my coworkers, but still thought it was creepy to do to students. Is she right? -- Creeping In Cali? 48:28 - Housekeeping 51:19 - FY - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Alice Chaos, who asks: Goofus or Gallant - who is hotter? Quotes On Finance On Cybernetic Bon Jovi On Constant Interruptions From His Terrible Brothers Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Ira Wray Category:Marriage Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Horses